


I've once loved

by orphan_account



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The father took away her wings. But the daughter brought them back.





	I've once loved

Maleficent watched from high above. Her wings newly attached to her back. The emptiness that once tore her from the inside was now gone. The ache of something missing now held warmness that lifted her body above the heavens. 

So she watched the blond grin at her with bright eyes that lit up the dark hall. Even the fires from the kingdoms army couldn't compare with how Aurora beamed at the fairy who tried to trick her. The young girl was so forgiving. So bright and loyal.

Maleficent knew that Aurora was going to be the one to bring peace to the two kingdoms that were at war. The world filled with hatred right now would bow down to the young princess. 

And as Maleficent and Aurora walked side by side, heading to the kingdom that would accept the young maiden with open arms and promises of love. 

The fairy felt her heartbeat for the love she had for younger female. How wrong it was but how oh so right it felt all at once. The fairy was such a fool. Falling for two humans. One who betrayed her, and the other she betrayed. But love was funny that way.

The older female took the blond face into her palms. They smiled at each other, their eyes held exhaustion and something beautiful. Maleficent stroked her thumb against her pale cheek and dipped down her head to place a sweet kiss on Aurora's lips.

Aurora kissed back and they were entranced with each other. Never wanting to part.


End file.
